Conventional compound bow systems utilize a plurality of cables and cams to store energy in the limbs of the compound bow, which may be released to launch a projectile such as an arrow. Typically, the cams are configured to rotate in response to a user pulling a drawstring, thereby charging the bow limbs to achieve an adequate output force to launch the arrow at an intended velocity. However, in some cases, the force associated with fully charging the compound bow by pulling the drawstring to a fully drawn position may be too great for some users.
Some compound bows may attempt to solve the above-stated problem by allowing a portion of the output energy to be stored as potential energy in the compound bow prior to a user pulling the drawstring to generate additional potential energy. However, such compound bows may lack the capability to maintain the stored potential energy in the compound bow in the event the user wishes to release the drawstring but not release the energy in the compound bow.